From the file of my Randomness and Boredom: Beware
by DarkRiku'sGirlfriend
Summary: Just read it....if you dare. Note: My stupidity led me to this. I blame the American Educational System! R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from DMC.

Dante sat on the couch and turned on the tv. Vergil walked into the room shortly afterwards, adding gel to his hair. " When are you going to be done adding that junk to your head?" Dante said in a bored tone. "When I can poke your eyes out with my head..." Vergil muttered. Vergil suddenly drew his sword and smacked Dante in the face with it.

Dante's eyes narrowed and he waited for Vergil to walk away before he picked up Rebellion and followed him into the kitchen. Using quicksilver, Vergil suddenly heard: "Stand still!" Eyes widened in fright, Vergil turned around and proceeded to be turned into a living statue. Dante then took this opportunity to whack Vergil several times over the head with Rebellion and stole his sword. Running away with a look of happiness on his face, Dante barged into Vergil's room and looked through his stuff. Following this, he locked the door and read Vergil's diary so that he could make fun of him later. His Devil Trigger wore out, and Dante hid the book under the bed. He had basically trashed the remaining pages so that nothing could be written on them. Without any signs of hessataion, Dante unlocked the door. He waited, and when Vergil came into the room angrily screaming that his head hurt and his sword was gone, Dante stuck the Yamoto into Vergils forehead. He blinked, wincing slightly, and tried to turn to see Dante. When he did, he whacked the sword on the door. It of course vibrated and sent Vergil swaying and stumbling backwards. Dante fell over laughing, and stoped to see Vergil angrily glaring at him.

Vergil lunged, striking Dante over the head at least ten times with the sword. Dante slapped Vergil across the face, and it started a big fight. There was slaping and hair pulling and I think Vergil cried once... yeaahhh. Dante then countinued to slap Vergil with Rebellion and show him pictues of themselves as children. Which, Dante had taken the liberty to draw all over. Vergil had a mustace and a halo in every one... a halo! "That bastard!" Vergil yelled...


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: Most stories in this section will be quick one shots that recieve one attempt and nothing else. I'll let you know otherwise. By the way, I don'y care what the comments that I got say, just that I got them. Thank you peoples!**

**Disclamer: As I've said in other chapters of another story, I do not now, nor did I ever, own DMC.**

Dante walked into the room with a wide grin on his face. A girl that Vergil'd only seen once or twice folllowed him out of the room they'd been in. Vergil payed the two no attention, until they started to laugh at something. He looked up to see they were sarring at him. He checked to see that he was free of coffe stains, odd hair colorings, things wrapped around his neck, signs on his back or chest, embarassing qaulities, glue and various other too numerous to mention things. When he was thoroughly enspected his clothing and his hair, he looked behind himself. Nothing... What could be so funny?

He sat back down in his chair. Taking his book back into his hands, Vergil continued to read a rather large chapter. Suddenlly, Dante and the girl broke out laughing so hard they nearly pissed their pants. Vergil had to know what could hold such hillarity. He got up and ran around the house like a maniac. He convenently forgot about his own room. When he came back, they started to laugh even harder at the bewieldered look on his face. "What the hell is so funny!" Vergil asked, inraged.

They were laughing too hard to answer, and so, a very annoyed Vergil grabbed his book and went to his room to read and think. When he got there, he was appaled to see his bed.

"DANTE!" Vergil holored in a voice filled with rage and disgust. He fell on the floor laughing and stayed there for four days because Vergil wouldn't let him up.

"That's cold blooded, Vergil!" Dante screamed as Vergil did the same to hid bed with someone random. He also made Dante watch soap operas.

If you don'y get it, come back in a few years...


End file.
